You Never See What’s in Front of You
by lucymalta
Summary: Dino was a player, ask the women he had taken out... it was a reputation he worked hard to keep.. Yet, if the truth be said, he was only looking for the right one for him... he didn't realise how close she actually was... One shot... rated M for a reason.


**I love Dino to bits... Truth be said... He is one of my favourite David Caruso characters... Right behind John Kelly and Horatio Caine...**

**Lucy**

_Disclaimer... The characters of Dino and Terry are not mine, but Jackie and Cass are..._

**You Never See What's in Front of You**

Terry Thorne nudged the sleeping red-head next to him, but yet again got no response, unless you counted the snore that followed. It sounded like half the Amazon rainforest was being cut down all at the same time.

Glancing out of the window he sighed, at last they would soon be home… Well, his partner would, home for Terry was another six hours away, but he was stopping over in New York for a few days, to discuss a few business options before returning to the UK.

Looking back at Dino, he pulled a face and chuckled, he could never sleep on a flight, but the minute the 'fasten your seatbelts' sign went out, Dino would drop back his seat and go out like a light. After his time in the SAS, and now the K&R work, he found it difficult to sleep at the best of times.

A quick peek around showed him that there were very few people in the business section, so he raised his elbow and gave Dino a powerful jab in the ribs, "What the Fuck?"

Terry chuckled… "Welcome home sleepyhead."

Dino grinned, "Home sweet home… Back to civilisation… Hot food, Cold Beer and Hot Women."

Terry sighed, "Isn't it about time you settled down… After this last trip, I'm beginning to think that maybe I should stay in the office. Let the younger men handle the extraction side of the business."

Dino laughed, "It was a bit hairy… especially that part with you hanging on to the side of the bird." Terry pulled a face, they had barely made it out of Columbia alive this time – even Dino's legendary Irish luck had almost ran out – the bullet scratch along his cheek testimony to the tough time they had had. No doubt he would use it to attract some woman or other.

Forty minutes later, they had landed, cleared immigration and were debating whether to call a cab, when a voice calling their names made them turn. Terry smiled; he might have guessed that Cass would be here, in fact, he should have put money on it.

"Welcome home boss… Mr Thorne." Terry acknowledged Cassandra Tyler's welcome with a nod and a smile. Dino just pulled a face, he never could get her to call him by his name, at first she had called him 'Mr…' until one day he had quite categorically told her that if she called him 'Mr' again she would be fired.

Since then, she had settled on the neutral 'boss', and Dino had partly accepted it, but was not happy with it. Terry couldn't work it out. He could sense… something… but as Dino seemed to ignore it, he said nothing.

Cass led them to the SUV parked outside, leaning up against the passenger door, was a slight figure who's presence made Terry grin… "Jackie… What the hell are you doing here?"

His partner chuckled… "Cass called me to say that you and Dino were on your way home – so I hopped on a flight… She very kindly booked us a room at the Hilton."

"Spending my money again Cass?" Dino teased.

She glared back, "Company money boss, you don't claim much in expenses on your IRS return… Would you rather the government gets it?"

Terry stifled a chuckle, whenever Dino tried to tease her, Cass always dished back as good as she got. But today she seemed different – usually her returning comments were sharp, witty, but also light-hearted, today her quips were barbed and she seemed almost… angry.

Stopping outside the Hilton, Terry and Jackie stepped out.

"Dinner tomorrow night… 8.30 suit you?" Terry nodded in answer to Dino's question – it had become a little tradition over the last three years since they had set up on their own. "Cass…"

"Already booked in boss… Marcello said he'll prepare the table personally… So... where to... home or the office?"

"Office, I want to check on a few things…" Cass nodded, and within a few moments dropped him off outside the block where D&T was located.

"Should I wait or come back later..?" Dino suddenly realised that it was a Saturday – Cass had come to collect him and Terry on her day off. Giving her a smile he told her he would get a cab – and that he would see her on Monday.

Watching the SUV pull away, he grinned, he had managed to poach Cass from the Luthan Risk New York office, knowing what a good PA she was. He never worried about the office while he was away, knowing it was well looked after – a thought came to him. Maybe he should discuss with Terry about giving her a pay rise, leaving the thought in his mind, he turned and walked inside.

&&&

Terry flopped down on the sofa, wrapped in a dressing gown. The shower had been hot and soothing on his tired muscles, and after the journey from South America, he was tired and ready for a nap, but there was something he needed to ask Jackie about.

"Is Cass ok…?"

Jackie looked at him and smiled, "Of course she is… A little worried about you and Dino because of what happened in Columbia, but she's fine… Why?"

"She just seemed a bit… well… I don't know."

"Annoyed?"

"Sort of… Like she was upset and trying not to show it…" Jackie smiled and shook her head, walking across to the mini bar; she pulled out a beer for Terry and OJ for herself. "Jack… what's wrong… Is she getting fed up with working for Dino – I know he gives her hell, but most of the time he's just teasing her… Is she going to leave?"

Jackie started to chuckle, "She'll never leave Dino. You don't need to worry about that, she just got a little upset when one of the guys told her that he had got grazed by a bullet."

"Upset…?" Terry was confused.

Jackie began to laugh, "Dear god, you guys are the best in the world when it comes to kidnappings, but you can't see what's right under your noses… Why do you think she agreed to come and work for you guys?"

"Because we offered her a 25 increase in wage, and gave her a full PA's job instead of the crap she used to get at LR…"

"That's what she told you, but it's not the truth."

"Then why…?" Terry gave Jackie a strange look; she sighed, shook her head and raised an eyebrow… He gave a startled exclamation, "You cannot be serious, since when?"

"Oh... from what I can work out… quite a while. She hates it when you guys have to go in and do an extraction."

"I never noticed…" though now he knew, Terry realised that Cass was very careful. "That's why she always calls Dino 'boss' isn't it. Why doesn't she show anything or say anything."

Jackie looked at him in amazement, "Why do you think…? She doesn't want to be another of Dino's conquests Terry. As far as Cass is concerned, it's all or nothing, and until Dino shows signs that he's ready to settle, she's not going to make any kind of move… and don't you DARE go saying anything to him."

Terry put his hands up in submission… "I won't… I promise… but she might be waiting a while."

"I think she's aware of that…"

&&&

Dino smiled as he checked through the records on his PC… In the last year D&T had started turning over a nice little profit, and had earned some very good clients. Looking after mainly small sized companies had paid off – they couldn't afford the fees that the larger K&R companies charged, but the service he and Terry offered was in their price range, and they had hit the jackpot.

"A little money from a lot of people. Lets leave the fat cats to people like LR…" The suggestion had been Terry's, but Dino had seen where he was going and agreed immediately… and it had paid off.

One of their biggest successes had been poaching Cass – she managed the NY office really well, dealing with the employees and clients with flair and diplomacy… She was far better at negotiating with them than either he or Terry, and had brought several doubtful clients under D&T's wing from day one.

She also looked after their extraction teams, checking up on any of the boys that had got hurt, fussing over them like a big sister, making sure that their families were ok when the guys were away.

Dino gave a soft smile, as he remembered the day he had offered her the job… She had given him hell because she thought he was teasing her as usual – then when she had realised he was serious. Chuckling to himself, he swore when he noticed that the last month's figures were not in his computer, Cass must still be working on them…

He picked up the phone to call her to find out where they were and changed his mind, he knew she would come in and help him if he asked, but today she had seemed tired, so he stood up and walked to her office.

Taking the key to the filing cabinet out of the file safe, he was able to go directly to what he wanted, her filing system was so organised and simple, even an idiot would have understood it.

Looking through the file, he smiled. Everything was as it should be. A small part of him told the rest off… "Of course it is… This is Cass' work… This is why you employed her…" Another part laughed, it also helped that Cass was easy on the eyes too, 5'7" – but taller in her heels, dark blonde hair and blue eyes, Cass liked to keep herself fit through healthy eating and light exercise, but he always thought of her as a colleague. Even though he was her boss – and she reinforced it almost every day, he still couldn't work out why she refused to call him by his name.

Closing the drawer, his eye caught sight of another file, labelled simply 'Dino' he was intrigued… Taking the file out, he was surprised that it was quite thick… What the hell was this?

Taking it into his office, he opened it carefully. At the front was basic 'employee' information – completed tax returns etc. That needed to be kept for archives, he was about to close and return it, when a card slid out…

Turning the divider, he replaced the card which he recognised as one he had given her for her birthday a few months before… He was stunned when he noticed that Cass had kept all the cards he had given her.

There were pictures too – of the staff at the office, him and Terry in various places around the world, he kept turning… The last picture made him open his eyes wide… It was a photograph taken the Christmas before of the two of them at the company dinner. He had been fooling around as usual and given her a kiss on the cheek – which someone had snapped.

The person who had taken the picture had said that the film had been damaged and that the shot hadn't come out, but here it was in front of him and the look on Cass' face was something he had totally not expected.

Carefully he replaced the photo and returned the file to the cabinet, placing it exactly where he had found it. Why would Cass have kept all those things? As he returned to his own office, something dawned on him…

Cass knew him inside and out… Knew how he liked things to be done… When he sent her a message that he needed a team, she would ask a few questions and send him exactly the people he needed without him saying anything. The small things – reminding him about family birthdays – she never forgot his, always getting him something that would make him smile.

She knew his favourite restaurants, where he liked to go with Terry and where he liked to go alone… She knew his favourite haunts and had occasionally picked him up from a few because in his drunken state he had dialled her number by accident instead of a cab.

Going back into her office, it dawned on him that the last time the decorators had been in he had been very happy with the result. Cass knew the style he liked – the paintings on the walls were those he could appreciate.

Glancing at her desk, he smiled at the pictures there – a few were of her family, but the centre one was of the three of them. Himself and Terry, with her standing in the middle, sitting down, he picked up the picture and chuckled – it had been taken after their first successful 'mission'.

'My crazy boys' was written across the top of the picture with his and Terry's names at the bottom. He was stunned when he noticed that the point on the 'I' of his name was not a point at all, but a small heart…

He must have walked past this picture thousands of times and never noticed…

The more he thought about it, the more he remembered… How happy she was to see him back safe after an extraction… It dawned on him that today she had not been tired, she had been upset, her eyes had strayed to the deep scratch across his cheek several times.

Staring across her office, he also began to realise how much he appreciated what she did – he had once joked to Terry that if he could find a woman like Cass to run his personal life they way she ran his business…

The shock was a bolt out of the blue… When he was out of the country and thought about home, Cass would always come to his mind. The women he had bedded over the last three years had meant nothing, now he suddenly realised that he had always compared them to her.

Dino stared at his hands… Truth be said, he was always looking for someone to share his life with – he was incredibly jealous of Terry's relationship with Jackie – but could never find what he was looking for and it had been staring him in the face all the time.

Well, now he had realised… He had better do something about it.

&&&

Cass was curled up on her sofa watching some meaningless sitcom, or rather, staring at the TV. She was totally lost in her thoughts – she had been so worried about Dino when the boys had told her about the extraction almost going wrong and that he'd got hurt.

Closing her eyes, she sighed. Thank god it was only a scratch, but it was becoming harder to hide her feelings from him, she would have to leave D&T, or admit the truth and tell him.

Hearing the phone she groaned, then shook her head, she knew it was him. She was about to leave it, and pretend she had fallen asleep, but she so loved to hear his voice.

"Hello…"

"Cass… Did I disturb you? I'm sorry, but I was looking for this months figures, and I can't seem to find the file, can you tell me where it is?"

She chuckled, "I'm on my way…"

"You're a star…" Putting down the phone, Dino began to plan…

&&&

Cass yawned and stretched back in her chair… Checking the figures had resulted in a discussion about everything that had happened in the office while Dino was away….Unusually, he had not teased her once over the last two hours – asking her opinions on various matters.

Dino had been watching her carefully, not wanting to give himself away. However, as she stretched in her chair he caught his breath, he no longer saw Cass as an employee – or colleague… but as the woman she was. The woman he needed…

"Sorry to drag you in Cass, I know it's your day off." She waved his excuses away and chuckled.

"I was surprised you didn't call me earlier…"

Dino laughed, "I was thinking about something else… Listen, are you hungry?"

Cass smiled as her stomach answered that question, "I'm not exactly dressed for dinner…"

He grinned, "I know just the place…"

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a small family run restaurant, laughing and joking about anything and everything... Cass was intrigued, she'd never seen Dino like this, more open than usual, but then again, she very rarely saw him outside work either – unless he had been out on the town and she'd picked him up and taken him home.

During a very agreeable pasta dinner, she found Dino's character far more complex than she had realised, and without noticing started to open up to him in return.

"So… There's something you really have to tell me." Cass was startled for a moment… She had been distracted slightly by her thoughts… "Why on earth do you keep that picture of me and Terry on your desk? Your family I understand… but me and Terry!"

She laughed, "But you are family… To me anyway." Dino raised an eyebrow, making her blush, which made him catch his breath a little. "Is that why you gave me hell this afternoon at the airport?"

Cass turned a deeper shade of pink, especially as he began to chuckle, "I guess I deserved it… That'll teach me to keep my head down."

He paused, carefully choosing his words, he didn't want to scare her off, "Thanks for caring Cass…"

Noticing the startled look on her face, he became interested in his plate – tucking into the pasta, happy to see that she began to relax again… Cass stared at him, this wasn't the Dino she knew… and yet…

"What…?" Dino's eyes were piercing, almost as if he was trying to read her mind, Cass chuckled.

"You're… different… Did that bullet do some damage after all?" Dino deliberately rose to the bait.

"Watch it… Can't have my reputation damaged, will you keep it a secret?" His eyes twinkled, "I'm not who I seem…" Cass chuckled with delight, this was her Dino – cocky and self assured, but the last few moments had revealed something deeper… and she liked what she saw.

&&&

Stopping outside his place Cass thanked him for the evenings 'entertainment'. Dino chuckled and thanked her for the company, "I needed it… Listen, can you just give me a hand with my stuff… I'm so darn tired"

Rolling her eyes at him, she parked properly and stepped out of the SUV, while he carried his luggage from the plane, she managed his carry on and briefcase. Putting the key in the lock, Dino made a play of dropping his keys… "Aw crap…"

Cass chuckled and bent down to pick them up, as she stood, she found herself closer to Dino than she expected, "Here you go boss…" Trying to step back, she realised that she couldn't, Dino had manoeuvred her against the door. She closed her eyes and swallowed, though part of her screamed how much she had wanted this to happen; she shook her head. "No…"

"Look at me Cass…" Dino could see the fear on her face, the tension in her shoulders; he was treading on dangerous ground, didn't want to lose her, "Please Cass… Look at me."

Opening her eyes, Cass was confused, Dino's eyes were soft and questioning. Not what she had expected at all, "No? I didn't ask you anything…"

She tried to shrug it off, "Sorry boss… It's nothing… Forget I said anything." She became concerned as a troubled look crossed his face.

Dino sighed… and caught her eyes with his. The intensity made Cass feel wary again, "Say my name Cass… We've known each other for how long? We're friends aren't we?"

Cass dropped her head, Dino must have realised something, or found something out. Saying his name would be her undoing, he would know how she felt for sure, "No… You're my boss."

Dino closed the distance between them slightly, "I want to hear it Cass… Say my name."

She shook her head, her voice barely a whisper, "I can't… Please don't…" Dino was startled to see a tear trickle down her cheek. Taking a deep breath, he made the next move… and gently kissed the tear away.

Cass stared at him, uncomprehending… "How long Cass… How long have you been hiding from me…?" She dropped her head, afraid to answer. "All the time I've been looking for someone who has to match up to you – and you've been hiding from me. Why?"

"I never thought you'd be interested… You always seemed to want freedom." It was out before she realised.

"So you've just been sitting and waiting… How long?"

Cass smiled shyly, "I don't remember… The girls at LR told me about your reputation, but I didn't care… I…" her voice trailed off, Dino was looking at her in amazement, then with a soft gleam in his eye he kissed her lips.

Cass felt the thrill rush through her, but she was afraid. What if this was just one of Dino's ploys. The girls had said he knew every trick in the book. Dino chuckled and opened the door, carrying in his luggage, leaving behind his carry on and briefcase for Cass to carry…

Taking a deep breath, she picked them up and took them into the house, then placed them next to the stairs. "I'll be off then."

"Cass wait… please…" Catching her hand, he pulled her to the sofa, asking her to sit down. Slowly he explained how he had seen the file and how he had realised that he missed her when he was away… When he had finished, he sat back, making no move.

"You can leave anytime you like Cass, but I warn you, now I've finally realised how blind I've been, I'm not going to let you go."

"So I can walk out the door right now and you won't hassle me?" She stood up and walked towards the door.

Dino smiled, knowing he had to earn her trust, "If that's what you want, but I won't give up on you Cass… I'll keep asking until you give in."

"I'll file harassment charges and move away."

Dino chuckled, "I'll find you, are you forgetting what I do for a living…?"

Dropping her head, Cass turned her face so Dino wouldn't see the tears… "I can never forget what you do for a living."

"If I have you, I won't go out anymore…" Cass' head snapped up and she stared at him… "Cass, Terry and I have been talking… We're getting too old for that kind of shit… We can do the talking, and the boys will do the necessary extractions."

Walking across the room, he pulled her to him, "I never had a reason to stay behind Cass… No real family… Nothing… Until now…" Dropping his head, he kissed her again.

Cass drew back a little, searching his face; she had wanted to hear these words for so long, but was he being honest with her…? "Think about it Cass, I know I have to prove that I'm telling you the truth…"

She stared at him, not believing what she was hearing; a shy smile crossed his face, almost nervous, making him look like a lost little boy… It was her downfall… Now she didn't care… All she wanted was to be held in his arms.

"Dino…"

The kiss that followed made her gasp, yet Dino didn't hurry her… Mindful of her uncertainty, he really didn't want to scare her away, though all he wanted to do was drag her upstairs and screw her brains out. Suddenly his mind cleared… This had to be all about Cass… He had to put her first…

Softly he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, before returning to her lips… Playing with them, sucking them gently, Cass' mind was driving her crazy… This was not what she had expected at all.

A couple of the LR girls that had been lured by Dino's charms had joked about how he got what he wanted, taking control of the situation… How everything had been fast and furious, yet none of them had said they would turn him down if he asked again.

Yet here he was, probing carefully, not pushing at all, almost… hesitant… She was a little confused and then nearly kicked herself. He was being careful because she wasn't responding…

She tickled his lips with her tongue, and felt the thrill rush through her as Dino responded by tightening his grip around her, one arm around her waist drawing her close, the other at the back of her neck.

She began to feel his thumb caressing her skin through her hair, behind one ear, releasing her lips to take a breath, he smiled… "Thank you… for letting me in…" Cass chuckled, biting her lip, she looked at him coyly, "Do I get to go home now…?"

Dino's eyes hardened, yet he nodded his head, "If you wish… I said I wouldn't push you Cass…. And I mean it…"

Her eyes softened, "And what do you want…"

He hesitated, "I want… you…"

Cass smiled; drawing his face to hers she kissed him deeply, showing that she was quite happy with his request. The next moment she was swept of her feet as Dino picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom… As he pulled off his shirt, Cass gasped at the scars displayed across his chest; gently she began to caress them seeing the shivers her touch sent across his body.

Insistently he pushed her backwards to the bed, slowly removing her clothing, kisses travelling up her body as flesh was revealed. Once her top was removed Dino took his time nuzzling gently around one breast, softly sucking the nipple, while his thumb caressed the other…

Cass couldn't bear it any longer… She moaned softly, giving Dino the cue to move on, he removed his trousers, and then pulled hers away quickly… putting her feet together, he began kissing them, slowly travelling up her legs alternating between left and right an inch at a time.

Cass squirmed underneath him… Catching her legs more tightly he continued his upwards journey, smiling at her response, he felt himself begin to quicken as he began to kiss his way around Cass' quivering belly… Tickling her skin with his tongue.

Cass gasped… Dino grinned – he hadn't taken his time like this in… a long time, and he too was loving it. Loving Cass' reaction to his touch, removing their final items of clothing he stared at Cass' body… Drinking it in… He was going to love finding out what made her tick – though it might take a while.

Pulling her up, he kissed her again and turned back the covers... the evening was not cold, but cool enough to feel it later. Sliding into bed, he pulled Cass in after him, kissing what ever he could reach… Entwining his legs with hers, he felt her shiver, felt her lean into him asking for more.

Rolling her onto her back he nuzzled into her neck, kissed her throat, causing her to arch upwards, kissing her throat a second time he felt her shudder… "Dino… please…"

Slowly he entered her, withdrawing slightly each time, before pushing deeper, delighting in the expressions flowing across her face, after a moment or two, he could feel her returning the pressure, closing around his length.

"God Cass… How could I have not seen…" she pulled him down, stopping his words with a kiss, massaging his spine with her fingers. He responded, pushing as deeply as he could, keeping the movement slow, feeling Cass arch into him again.

He began to build a rhythm, Cass encouraging him all the time… Dino shuddered, his nerves tingling with sensations stronger than he could remember having for quite a while. He felt Cass's body convulse slightly and knew she was close… He increased speed.

Cass whimpered, pulling at Dino's body, she could feel her nerves tingling, muscles tightening voluntarily… Digging her fingers into his back she felt him react again.

Even if he had wanted to stop, he couldn't, Dino was consumed by his need to feel Cass close around him, and to give her as much pleasure as he could. Dropping to his elbows and catching his hands under her shoulders he began to drive into her body, a growl escaping from his throat.

"Cass… Please…" He felt her lift her hips to meet him…

"Dino…" His name came out as gasp, encouraging him to even greater effort. A moment later he felt Cass' entire body shudder as she cried out with satisfaction, yet he had no time to congratulate himself…

With a final cry, calling her name, he shuddered; all the energy draining from his body in one complete and final movement.

When he opened his eyes, Cass was gazing at him, a soft smile on her face, "I believe you Dino."

He grinned, "I'm glad I could deliver… Would it be ok if we did this again?"

"Did you have a particular time in mind?"

"How about every night for the rest of our lives?" Cass' kiss answered that one…


End file.
